Jennifer
by Editor Matt
Summary: Vexus builds her own XJ-9. One that's a complete opposite of Jenny, A robot that's as cold and evil as it gets that will never stop until she gets what she wants. Rating for complete story not early chapters. RXR


**A/N: This story does start off a little slow with short chapters but it will pick up drastically later on. At this point I'm just trying to keep the characters true to the show. Reviews are always appreciated. and now one with the show...err story. You know I don't own the characters. That's why this is on **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Another Average Day?

* * *

Jenny and Brad walk down the side walk to school. It's another average morning in Tremorton after an evening of chaos of course. Vexus had just tried to destroy Jenny yet again by help of the Crust cousins placing EMP immobilizing devices throughout the school or something like that. It's not that import because that's not where the story begins. it begins here as Sheldon runs to catch up with Jenny and Brad. "Jenny, HEY JENNY! WAIT UP!" he shouts running full speed to catch up with them. Jenny spouts her usual retort of "Oh, Hi Sheldon." "What's up Shel." Brad says. He then notices Sheldon has a screwdriver in his right hand. It's not unusual for a screwdriver to be in Sheldon's hands but he would think it'd be in Sheldon's backpack in case Jenny had a loose screw. "Hey Sheldon what's with the screw driver?" "Oh this, I found it on my front porch this morning. Guess it fell out of my pocket or something, hey Jenny guess what?" "What Sheldon?" She replies not sounding to interested. Knowing full well that this is another attempt to impress her somehow. "They just announced the new Muzique 2. it's gonna be able to do everything the old one did and couldn't do at twice the speed!" He says getting all excited. Brad joins in on the conversation since a Muzique is something everybody wants to talk about. "Oh yeah. I heard if I trade in my old one I'll get half off. You gonna try to get one Jenn?" "No, you remember what happened last time. and how long it took us to get Tuck out of the box." "Yeah..". The group trails off in idol chat while heading to school.

The day isn't any different there either. The crust cousins still hate Jenny even though they actually helped her out of the little predicament with Vexus yesterday. They seem to hate her even more lately. Somehow Jenny is the most popular girl in school. She's a superhero, fashion superstar, football star, genius, and she has a built in microwave.

In the middle of science class her alarm goes off alerting her downtown that something is going on. Albeit not to serious. She flies off and gets downtown to find the Mad Hammer Bros. jack hammering there way into a bank vault. Bickering like always. "I told you we shoulda blown up the door first." "Well you stink like monkey but" "You stink like a spazz But-" Jenny hovers overhead and interjects right into the conversation. "Hey guys, now that I'm here you might as well forfeit." "Not likely spazz but" The brother then lift up there jackhammers and fire the chisels out of the bottom at her in rapid fire. She just flies around and avoids them as easily as always and then transforms her hands into the net catapult. She fires and they duck out of the way and begin running as fast as they can. Jenny aims again and tries to fire at them. An error message pops up on her display reading _Out of ammo. _She then changes her right hand into a heat ray and blasts the street they are running on melting there shoes to the pavement. The Hammer brothers have no choice but to wait for the cops. "this is your fault spazz but" And so they continue bickering with one another. Jenny just flies off back to school waving goodbye to the crowd.

Jenny meets up with Brad as he gets his book out of his locker. "Hey Brad, I miss anything." She asks. "Nope. Although Sheldon and a few other nerds took off early to get in line for the Muzique launch tomorrow." He throws his books in his bag and walks down the hall with Jenny, handing her her backpack. "So what was going on downtown?" "oh nothing big. Just the mad hammer bros." " Wow those guys again. Don't they have a life" "Who cares" Jenny replies. While she walks out of school a few fashion fans jump up to her and start asking questions...again. Jenny throws on her new model sunglasses to feild their questions. "Ms. Wakeman what's gonna be your next look?" She replies with the utmost confidence oozing from her voice, "well now, if you knew that, then it wouldn't be a secret now would it" She signs an autograph and walks out the school with Brad who begins to play his macho attitude like he does whenever Jenny starts to act like a queen bee. "I know how you feel Jenn. The Bradster just can't seem to get away from all the ladies." And with that he winks at Pteresa who smugly says. "Buzz off!". Brad's face shifts to mope with that statement. Jenny just giggles at him as they continue walking down the sidewalk. They get close to the line of people standing there waiting for the new Muzique. They stop at an intersection waiting to cross and don't notice the figure flying out of the Muzique shop a few blocks behind them. The alarm sounds, Jenny and Brad run over there to find the window broken, the merchandise gone, and the shop owner on the ground rubbing his bald head. Jenny steps in and looks around. "Oh my gosh, What happened mister?" He looks up and point at jenny ferociously. "She did it, she's stolen the new Muzique again. All of them!" Jenny begins to walk back from the angry crowd that has suddenly grown around her. "What!" She yells with her hands raised totally confused to the situation.


End file.
